


【德哈】Just kiss me this time

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: *LOFTER：耀森





	【德哈】Just kiss me this time

情人节是由什么构成的呢？

是醇香的巧克力，是馥郁的玫瑰花，是青涩少女们裙摆上洁白的飘带，是情侣们面颊上的绯红，在这个浪漫的日子里，连空气都弥漫着甜腻的气息。

德拉科跟波特就是在情人节的那一天在一起的，所以这个日子也附带上了值得纪念的含义，作为马尔福家的独子，德拉科都会提前一周布置好庆祝的场地，搭配上最奢侈的菜肴。然后受邀的人们就会纷纷收到猫头鹰送来的请柬，带有细闪的信封被折叠的整整齐齐，封口的火漆上面烫着马尔福家族的家徽，他们如约而至，赶赴他们昔日同窗的恋爱纪念晚宴。

总之，每年的情人节，德拉科都会把将纨绔这个词解释的淋漓尽致，但是今年却一点动静也没。

而罪魁祸首，应该是潘西。

潘西是为了送她跟布雷斯的订婚消息才找到德拉科的，他们约在三把扫帚，潘西晃着装有一半蛋奶酒的杯子，奶黄色的液体打着圈附着在杯壁上，细小的白色酒沫从杯底慢悠悠地浮上来。

“我说德拉科你不会今年情人节还要搞晚宴吧？”

德拉科挑了挑眉毛，不置可否。

潘西打了个酒嗝，用手指哒哒哒地叩着桌面，刚做的指甲闪闪发亮，仿佛要把木桌戳穿。

“每年都是这样，你也该换换了吧，你们玩不够我都快吃腻了。”

“那要怎么搞？”

潘西站起身，把空了的酒杯撂在桌子上。

“不如你去问问哈利，看看他想怎么过。以及，这杯你请客。”

 

于是今年的情人节，各大娱乐场所的老板翘首以盼的金主缺席了，他现在穿着麻瓜的衣服，跟他的爱人站在游乐场的门口。

其实最开始当哈利提出要去游乐场的时候德拉科是拒绝的，因为他打心底觉得麻瓜的娱乐场所没什么好玩的，但是在他看到波特那双绿眼睛里蕴含的点点期待的时候，他想到潘西临走前那个意味深长的眼神和留下的那句话:“不如你去问问哈利。”

他妥协了。

德拉科等在售票窗口前排的密密麻麻的队伍旁边，等着他的小男朋友把票买回来。他今天穿着白衬衫，外头搭了一件棉质的外套，黑色牛仔裤把他的腿称的格外修长，不得不说，麻瓜的服饰其实也没那么糟糕。

他看着波特在窗口前对售票员小姐微笑，麻利地接过两张票跟零钱后，朝他挥手。于是他走过去抽出一张票翻了个面，门票的背面印着整个游乐场的布局，下面有几行小字写着推荐的游玩路线。不过德拉科是没耐心去看这些东西的，他刚把票揣进外衣口袋就被波特拽进了游乐园里。

大抵是因为今天是情人节的缘故，游乐园里穿着玩偶服的工作人员胸前都挂着写满情人节祝福的小牌子，他们来来往往，将手里拿着的粉白色气球分发给成双成对的小情侣们。

 

德拉科环顾四周，涂刷着斑斓色彩的庞大器械在欢快的音乐之中运作着，吸引德拉科目光的是正前方那个九曲十八弯的亮黄色轨道，上面有条巨大的钢铁蛇在缓缓爬升。

“疯狂眼镜蛇……波特，这是什么东西？”

德拉科缓缓念出喷涂在入口处牌子上的彩色标语，上面用加粗的花式字体标记出此设施的名称，蛇字的末尾甚至还画成了蛇尾的样子。

夸张的麻瓜艺术。

哈利看着德拉科蹙着眉头认真端详木牌的样子勾起了嘴角，他知道德拉科是从来没有来过游乐园的，所以不了解这些东西也在意料之中。哈利坚信德拉科有一颗强壮的心脏，于是他捏了捏德拉科的手心，指着入口处：“这是过山车，你坐上去就知道了。”

这个时候德拉科背后传来一阵阵尖叫声，他刚想回头去看就被哈利拉进入口排队。

然后德拉科跟哈利就坐在了那条钢铁蛇的蛇头处，在德拉科还在一头雾水的时候过山车缓缓上升。

“我觉得这玩意就像是减速板的魔法扫帚。”

“相信我，德拉科，这比飞行课刺激多了。”

当他们被带到最高点的时候，过山车有一瞬间像是静止了，然后开始十分缓慢地向下倾斜。德拉科被厚重的防护夹板限制了视线，他看不到脚下是个什么情况，但是他却有种不祥的预感，并伴随着自身的直线下坠达到了顶峰。

如果有人在底下注意着这列过山车，那么他一定能听到，混杂在一堆尖叫声里叫的最响亮的那个男高音，并且随着过山车的拐弯与旋转抑扬顿挫。

德拉科终于从车厢里迈出来踩在坚实的大地上时，他觉得整个人都在飘，这何止比飞行课刺激多了，梅林啊，他心脏都要停跳了。而且早上花了好些功夫打理好梳在脑后的金发也被强大的风力吹的乱七八糟，他单手扶着墙，脸一阵一阵地发白。

德拉科是真的不懂了，从这东西上下来那群麻瓜怎么还能活蹦乱跳的，难道他们的身体构造不一样吗？哦，波特也是，他也这么精神。他看着刚刚从小贩那买了抓拍照片的哈利带着满脸笑容走了过来，然后开始帮他拍背。哈利问德拉科要不要看看照片，德拉科摆手拒绝了，虽然他不知道坐过山车的时候他是个什么表情，但是绝对不会很好看就是了。

缓了好一阵，德拉科终于又可以直立行走了，他抬手抓了抓乱成一团的头发，试图将它们弄得尽量好看一些。他感到有点郁闷，就这么上了波特的当是绝对不行的，一定要想办法报复回来，绝不能只有他一个人丢脸！

然后德拉科掏出那张装在口袋里已经扭的皱皱巴巴的门票，用手指把它展平去看门票后面的地图。非常好，地图显示离这里不远处就有一个鬼屋，他德拉科今天一定要看到波特吓破胆子是个什么样。

于是他们俩又来到了鬼屋门口，底部被故意撕扯成破破烂烂的深紫色门帘挡住了鬼屋的大门，也许是因为是天气大好，阳光照射在帐篷状的鬼屋顶棚上，使它看上去并没有那么吓人。

哈利用胳膊肘碰了碰德拉科的手臂，一脸难以置信：“你确定要去鬼屋？这个一般人都不敢玩的。”

一般人都不敢玩，他德拉科马尔福当然不是一般人。

德拉科以为是波特开始害怕了，他扬起嘴角，戏谑地看着哈利，准备报过山车之仇：“怕了吗？波特。”

“想的美。”哈利白了德拉科一眼，先他一步掀起门帘走了进去。

德拉科紧跟其后，门帘撂下的一瞬间德拉科突然有点后悔，厚重的门帘阻隔了室外的嘈杂，里面的温度瞬间就下降了好多，甚至还有阵阵阴风从里面漆黑一片的廊道吹出来。

德拉科的第一反应就是想转身往回走，他想重回阳光的怀抱，但是为时已晚，波特已经进去了，更何况来鬼屋是他自己的提议，现在跑出去待会肯定是要再丢一次人。

他妈的，为什么，为什么想坑波特却把自己害了呢？德拉科愤愤地想着，看着前方浓稠的黑暗吞了吞口水，然后加快步伐跟上了波特。

鬼屋里其实还是有光的，只不过灯光都非常暗，角落里基本上算一片漆黑了，就算什么东西在那里藏着也是一眼看不出来的，来鬼屋的情侣其实不少，不过为了效果他们都被分流，一批一批地进去。哈利挽着德拉科的手臂，试探着往前行进。

鬼屋的工作人员也是格外地敬业，他们化着恐怖的妆容，从各种角落里突然出现，甚至还有一个从天花板上吊下来的。德拉科表面镇定，其实手心已经是汗津津的了，他怂了，他真的怂了。

一个侧头就是一张血肉模糊的人脸，让人真正害怕的永远都是无法预知的恐惧。这真的很挑战德拉科的心理承受能力，如果说坐过山车的时候他的心脏近乎停跳，那么现在它就仿佛要蹦出胸腔。

不过让德拉科略显欣慰的是，他在被吓到的同时波特也在受到惊吓，这个时候波特挽着自己的手臂就会收紧，然后温暖的身体就会贴上来，匀称肌肉下的肋骨就会抵在德拉科的手肘处。

与此同时他们看到了不远处鬼屋出口透进来的光亮，德拉科提着的心也终于落了地，他低头看向波特，波特的眉头紧蹙着，翠绿色的眼眸即使在黑暗中也那么明亮，他的嘴唇抿成一道弧线，紧紧地盯着前方。他突然明白为什么那么多情侣会选择来鬼屋受罪了。

痛，并快乐着。值了。

紧接着一个鬼脸突然出现在德拉科的前方，猝然打破了他的一切幻想。

德拉科又破音了。

憋了一路，终于在快要结束的时候破了功。

丢人。

哈利着实也被吓了一跳，被德拉科吓的，他拉着惊魂未定的德拉科走出鬼屋，看着他满头的汗珠笑出了声。

刚刚德拉科大叫的一瞬间让他想起了很多年前，他们刚认识不久的时候在密林里的遭遇。

那时候他们猝不及防地遇到了被伏地魔附身的奇洛，当时的德拉科也是吓的大喊，拎着提灯飞一般地跑走了，不过他叫来了海格。现如今德拉科依然害怕这些东西，但是他会紧紧地拉住自己的手。

德拉科清了清嗓子，试图掩盖刚刚的尴尬。

“波特，麻瓜的游乐园里就没有稍微……温和点的娱乐项目吗？”

“有啊，那个怎么样？”哈利指着一边的旋转木马。

“太幼稚了吧。”

“那再来一次过山车？”

“算了，就这个吧。”

就这样，德拉科跟哈利不仅体验了旋转木马，还去看了4D的电影，在休息区的摊位上吃了炸鱼薯条，品尝了情人节限定的园区巧克力，他们还在祈愿树上一起挂了系着红丝带的木牌。有位穿着卡通熊服装的工作人员试图去拥抱哈利，但是却被德拉科用身体挡住，于是德拉科就被夹在了哈利跟玩偶熊中间，结结实实地挨了个熊抱。

 

兜兜转转，时间很快就过去了，德拉科跟哈利拎着大包小包的纪念品走在一排用拱形钢架撑起的长廊下，有细密的钢丝网覆在上面，哈利抬起头透过钢架的空隙看着逐渐转暗的天空。

“其实这里夏末秋初的时候来更好看，这一片都是花墙的。”

“你来过？”

“啊…也就一次吧。”哈利挠了挠头，往前走了几步，避开了这个话题。

德拉科想起来了，虽然波特并没有过多的跟自己提过他来霍格沃兹之前的过去。但是自己也曾经有所耳闻，收养他的麻瓜一家对他并不是很好，想必波特来这里的一次应该就是跟着他们过来的。

德拉科都能想象到那个画面，小小的波特拎着包跟在那一家人后面，所有娱乐设施都是波特去排队，自然也就没有他玩的机会。

波特从兜里掏出手机，搭着德拉科的肩膀打开了相机，一块方方正正的屏幕把两个人都框了进去。

“来，笑一个，拍张照片，虽然这里现在没有花墙，但是我还是想拍。”

德拉科的心里突然就有点不是滋味了，他挡住了手机的圆形摄像头，侧过身问波特:

“你说的那个花墙，长什么样？”

“啊？怎么突然问这个……我想想，这个钢架囊括的地方，都是那种粉紫的花，一串一串的，很好看。”

德拉科摸出藏在内衬口袋里的魔杖，把他收进袖子里，只露出一点点顶端。他走到廊道边上，用魔杖抵着冰凉的钢架，低声念了一句魔咒。霎时间，从魔杖接触到的地方开始，一种成串的粉紫色花朵开始抽枝发芽，快速地蔓延开来。不多时，便遮盖了整片长廊。

在附近的人群被这突然大范围铺展的花朵吸引了目光，他们驻足停步，发出阵阵惊叹与赞美。

波特扑过来把德拉科的魔杖塞回去，他小声惊呼道:“德拉科你疯了吗！你这样会被魔法部传讯的！”

“管他的。”

德拉科一手抢过波特的手机，一手揽着波特的肩膀把他搂在怀里，他模仿着之前的操作重新打开了那个拍摄界面，镜头再次对准了两个人，只不过这次背景不再是光秃秃的钢架了，而是大片大片绵延数百米的花簇。

“来，笑一个。你要的花墙到了。”

 

咔嚓——

 

波特低着头跟在德拉科的身后，用手指反复地摩挲显示着刚刚合照的屏幕，他的鼻子忽然就有点发酸。他们经历了多年的爱情长跑后终成眷属，现在回忆起来，惹自己生气的是他，在危机关头救了自己的也是他，现在感动到自己的也是他，到底是从什么时候开始的呢？波特的回忆里就已经充斥了德拉科的身影。  
走在前面的德拉科突然停下脚步，回头问他还有什么想玩的。  
波特把手机收回去，望着整个游乐园最高的那个圆形设施。天已经黑了，游乐园各处的彩灯开始闪烁浮动，带着小孩子的家庭也开始陆陆续续地向着出口走去，情人节也差不多该结束了，波特今天已经足够满足，但是他还想亲身体验一下坐摩天轮是什么感觉。他以前跟德思礼一家来游乐园的时候，他在摩天轮下面看管包裹，只能眼巴巴地望着达力他们坐上缆车。等到长大了，他不用再给别人拎包了，但是一个人来游乐园又太过孤独，而现在他跟他的男朋友一起，波特不想错过这次机会。

 

于是在情人节的尾声，德拉科跟波特登上了摩天轮的节厢，玩耍了一天的疲累也连带着嘈杂的人声被关在门外。狭小的方形格子载着他们慢悠悠地离开地面，随着高度不断攀升，透过门上的窗户可以清晰地看到整个游乐场的布局，占地面积庞大的园区被缩成小小的一片，尽揽眼底。

德拉科坐在波特的对面，两个人都有些不约而同的羞涩，摩天轮总是跟矢志不渝的爱情、甜蜜的誓言联系在一起，就算不提摩天轮附带的涵义，这种情侣双双坐在一个封闭空间的场景也有够让人脸红。

而突然响起的噼啪声吸引了他们两个的注意力——游乐场情人节夜场的烟花盛宴开场了，从窗子望出去，一道道绚丽的色彩伴随着地面上不真切的欢呼声划破了漆黑一片的天空，它们上升到与摩天轮比肩的高度然后依次炸开，点亮了沉寂的夜晚。

德拉科悄悄望向波特，波特正盯着窗外目不转睛，彩色的光晕渲染了他的侧颜，有烟花的缩影在他的眼眸里点燃，这个时候摩天轮快攀升到了顶点，同时缆车自带的喇叭里也开始播放音乐。

 

I need you more than air

我希望能和你在一起

 

You've blown my mind

你已经占据了我的内心

 

Please don't ask me why

请别问为什么

 

just kiss me this time

吻我

 

吻他。

这是德拉科此时此刻大脑里唯一的想法，有个声音在他心里不停叫嚣着，并且越来越大声，于是他照办了。  
唇瓣重叠在一起的时候哈利愣了两秒，然后搂住德拉科的脖颈，热情地回应了这个吻。在漫天的烟火下，德拉科扣着波特的后脑，用舌尖顶开了他的牙关。他们拥抱在一起，缠绵而旖旎。狭窄的空间里心跳声都被放大，在耳膜下鼓噪着。整点的钟声准时敲响，摩天轮也在这一瞬间到达了最高处。

波特看着德拉科细密的睫毛，突然想到自己小时候偷偷在电视上看来的传说：

2500万年以后，行星会回归自己初始的轨道，我们将再次经历我们现在所经历的一切，遇见我们所遇见的人。而摩天轮的顶点，是离星星最近的地方，在那里接吻的恋人，将得到神的庇佑，生生世世永不分离。

 

循环往复，我们终会相爱。

寒来暑往，你一直都在我身边。

 

END.


End file.
